Convent of Remissis
The Worshipful Convent of Remissis, commonly know as The Convent of Remissis or simply''' The Convent 'is a monastic community dedicated to the worship of the gods. The Convent believes that through communion with the 18 Gods it is possible to achieve apotheosis and rejoin Chaos. As such the Convent's monastery and island has temples and shrines for each of the 18. While primarily concerned with their spiritual duties, the monks of the island also engage in agriculture, mining and craft. The Convent welcomes citizens of other nations who would make the piligrimage to the island, but prefers not to engage in the wider politics of the outside world. Origins The Convent was founded by the Prophet Perdiem long ago. Accounts of his early life are unreliable, but he was most likely a peasant living an uneventful life. His awakening occoured when he was struck down with a strange sickness for several weeks. After he awoke from his fever he began to recieve strange visions. Eventually these compeled him to undertake a piligrimage across the land guided by this contact with the divine. This period is know as the 18 trials. Through hardship and faith Perdiem endured these trials, gaining a small group of followers. Upon completion of the trials he recieved his final vision and set sail for the islands where the Convent now resides. After arriving they climbed the mountains to the spot his visions had shown him. Here Perdiem maintained a vigil on the exposed mountainside for 18 days. At dawn he arose and turned to the followers declaring that he had final communed with Chaos itself. A bolt of lightning fell from the heavens, ending his life. Perdiem's followers buried his remains and built the Monastery around the tomb. A more detailed account of the life of Perdiem, his awaking and The 18 Trials can be found in the Convent's library. Religion The monks of The Convent have devoted their lives to the dutiful worship of the gods of Chaos, and to following in the footsteps of the prophet Perdiem. They maintain that the gods are the physical manifestations of Chaos on the mortal plane and act as both a guiding hand and an arbiter on mortal affairs. They believe that each of the 18 aspects are equal in their worthiness of worship, as each is just as an important fragment of the universe as the last, by the very virtue of their existence. This being said, it is not uncommon for a monk to take upon himself a ''patron diety, a god whom he views as holding a more active role in the guidance of his life. The Convent believes in a cycle of endless death and rebirth, with the souls of sentients being reborn again and again in a wheel of life. This circle continues endlessly until apotheosis is achieved, with the man who does so ascending to a greater plain in death, his soul joining Chaos in its entirety. Becoming one with the universe and taking a role as a guiding hand in Chaos's infinitum, as opposed to the role of a leaf on an endless river that the souls of mortals undertake.Category:Country Category:Current